


we waited till morning

by shut_up_melchior



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Angst with a fluffy ending, Anna is disabled, F/F, Kissing, Martha is deaf, Mention of abuse, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shut_up_melchior/pseuds/shut_up_melchior
Summary: Anna kisses feels like home, a home vastily different than Martha’s.OrMarthanna fluff with sprinkles of angst.





	we waited till morning

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, there are mentions of abuse coming. Please don’t read if that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> Also the title is irrelevant but it’s a lyric that’s been stuck in my head for all day but I cant Name the song.

It feels strange. The distant closed between Martha and Anna, the other girl’s hand on Martha’s neck. But Martha hand stayed stiff at her sides, because she simply didn’t know how to kiss back even if she desperately wants—needs to. 

They were on Anna’s bed, Martha infront of her at the end of the bed and Anna a whole foot away. Martha had lifted Anna from her wheelchair three hours prior when they came home from school. They were signing something frivolous, about a silly romcom Anna saw with her parents the past week. Martha was taking in the soft details on Anna’s face, how the lamp on the table next to the bed casted shadows and contours on Anna’s face you couldn’t see in broad daylight. Martha usually didn’t see those types of details on anyone, but Anna wasn’t anyone. Martha could outline every detail on Anna’s face when they were leaving school eariler, but now with the moonlight shining through the curtains and the lamp, she was founding new secrets on the other girl’s face. 

Anna leant in and it was nothing like the when her father put his lips to hers. Those felt cold and quick and harsh, a blade going in and out quickly, and repeatedly. Anna’s lips tasted like cherry chapstick and summer, her lips soft and gentle like butterflies taking off. Her father’s tasted like cigars and the days in fall where the leafs are saturated to the pavement from the grey rain. Martha quickly preferred Anna’s kisses. 

Martha involuntarily feels the welts on her arms, the way she does when her father visits her at night, to remind herself that this could lead into those bruises on her arms, on her legs and thighs. How quick these situations happened… how easy you could be bruised even by the more gentle and familial strokes. Yet as milliseconds passes by, with Anna’s hand at the back of Martha’s head and Anna’s head tilted, Martha doesn’t feel the rush of cold water she did when her father insisted things. Anna isn’t pushing down, she is holding up Martha’s head. Anna isn’t eagerly unbuttoning her clothing, her other hand is interlocked in Martha’s. 

Martha feels herself lean in, tilting her head so her nose is softly indenting Anna’s cheek. Do what Anna is doing, Martha thinks as she put her hand to Anna’s hair, electric shock is sent through her arms when she feels the hot neck against her cold fingers. 

Anna breaks away breathlessly, Martha immediately feels the absence of her hands. Her cheeks are flushed and her blue eyes seem to be frightened. Martha heart falls between chest, a feeling she’s used to by now. 

What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong? Martha signs eagerly, missing Anna’s butterfly kisses. She thinks a shallow prayer, hoping god has taken the to listen even if he’s never listened before. 

Anna shakes her head and signed back, I forgot to ask: was that okay?

Martha smiled, her eyes crinkled, and leant in like it was already a routine. She hopes that her lips are soft and sweet like Anna’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr; @shut-up-melchior


End file.
